1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device that can move a mass, and more particularly, to an apparatus with a spiral track that can launch a mass.
2. Background of the Invention
Mass launchers are generally known. Some examples include U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,779 to Tidman, entitled xe2x80x9cMethod of and Apparatus for Moving a Mass,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,608 to Tidman, entitled, xe2x80x9cMethod of and Apparatus for Moving a Mass,xe2x80x9d and U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,964 to Tidman, entitled, xe2x80x9cMethod and Apparatus for Moving a Mass in a Spiral Trackxe2x80x9d, all of which are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety.
While these earlier mass launchers were serviceable, they did not permit higher gyration speeds because of structural disadvantages. For example, previous designs would have difficulty achieving higher gyration speeds because they would not be able to safely handle the forces imposed by those higher rotational rates. One drawback in the prior art devices is the inability to place clamps or joints, the devices that attach the spiral track to a support member, close together. Due to their shape and configuration, previous devices were required to place the clamps at certain minimum distances. Often, these distances would not provide enough support to permit higher gyration speeds.
Another problem facing previous designs is the aerodynamic or fluid dynamic drag. As the spiral track is gyrated at higher and higher speeds, drag would impose greater and greater loads on many of the components of the spiral mass launcher. Another problem facing spiral mass launchers is the lack of an adequate feed mechanism. One theoretical advantage of spiral mass launchers is their ability to provide a high rate of fire. However, previous designs could not achieve this advantage due to a lack of a suitable feed mechanism that would be able to deliver projectiles into the mass launcher at requisite rates.
The present invention is directed to a mass launcher with a spiral track. In one aspect, the invention includes an apparatus for moving a mass comprising a spiral track, a first arm assembly having a first fulcrum and a first front end, a second arm assembly having a second fulcrum and a second front end, wherein the distance between the first fulcrum and the second fulcrum is less than the length of the first arm assembly.
In another aspect, the invention includes an arrangement of arm assemblies where the distance between the clamps of two successive arms is less than the length of one of the arm assemblies.
In another aspect, the arm is tapered.
In another aspect, the first arm assembly includes only upper arms.
In another aspect, the first arm assembly includes only lower arms.
In another aspect, the invention includes an apparatus capable of moving a mass comprising a spiral track, a first arm assembly connected to the spiral track and having an upper arm. The upper arm having a first end and a second end, the first arm assembly also having a lower arm, the lower arm having a first end and a second end; and wherein the second end of the upper arm is separated from the second end of the lower arm.
In another aspect, the upper arm is connected to a first axle and the lower arm is connected to a second axle wherein the first axle is spaced from the second axle resulting in a space between the upper arm and the lower arm.
In another aspect, the second end of the lower arm includes a counterweight.
In another aspect, the invention includes an apparatus capable of moving a mass comprising a spiral track, a first arm assembly connected to the spiral track and having at least one arm, the arm having a first width proximate a first end and a second width proximate a second end, wherein the first width is different than the second width.
In another aspect, the arm includes a pivot region.
In another aspect, the arm includes a tapered region disposed between the first and second ends.
In another aspect, the arm includes a pivot region disposed between the first and second ends.
In another aspect, the invention includes an apparatus capable of moving a mass comprising a spiral track moving in a gyrating motion, the spiral track having a first end and a second end, the first end adapted to receive a mass and a second end adapted to launch a mass, wherein the first end being upstream of the second end, feed mechanism adapted to feed a mass into the first end of the spiral track, the feed mechanism including a feed inlet and a feed outlet, wherein the feed inlet is stationary and the feed outlet rotates.
In another aspect, the feed outlet is in flow communication with the first end of the spiral track.
In another aspect, the feed inlet includes a pivoting joint that permits the feed inlet to rotate with respect to a fixed feed inlet.
In another aspect, wherein the feed outlet includes a pivoting joint that permits the feed outlet to rotate with respect to the first end of the spiral track.
In another aspect, wherein the feed outlet is connected to the first end of the spiral track and moves with the spiral track.
In another aspect, wherein the feed mechanism includes a rotating member.
In another aspect, wherein the rotating member is connected to a gearbox and a motor.
In another aspect, wherein the feed inlet is disposed above the spiral track.
In another aspect, wherein the feed inlet is disposed below the spiral track.
In another aspect, further comprising an actuator adapted to move projectiles.
In another aspect, the invention includes an apparatus capable of moving a mass comprising a spiral track, a first arm assembly connected to the spiral track and having at least one arm, a portion of the first arm assembly capable of rotating with the arm, the motion of the portion defining a circle, a second arm assembly connected to the spiral track and having at least one arm, wherein a portion of the second arm passes within the circle.
In another aspect, the portion of the first arm is proximate to a first end.
In another aspect, the first arm assembly includes only upper arms.
In another aspect, the first arm assembly includes only lower arms.
In another aspect, successive arms are staggered.
In another aspect, the stagger comprises an upper arm followed by a lower arm.
In another aspect, the invention includes an apparatus capable of moving a mass located in an ambient atmosphere comprising: a spiral track moving in a gyrating motion, at least one drive device capable of moving the spiral track, an enclosure surrounding a portion of the spiral track and defining an interior volume, a vacuum device in fluid communication with the interior volume and with the ambient atmosphere, wherein the vacuum device creates a pressure difference between the interior volume and the ambient atmosphere.
In another aspect, the enclosure comprises at least one panel attached to a bracket.
In another aspect, the enclosure comprises a series of panels attached to various brackets.
In another aspect, the enclosure includes at least one aperture and wherein a plasma window is disposed proximate the aperture.
In another aspect, the plasma window assists in sustaining a pressure difference between the interior volume and the ambient atmosphere.